


Radiant !! Precure Angels

by ZeiZettGala



Category: pretty cure
Genre: Magical Girls, Other, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeiZettGala/pseuds/ZeiZettGala
Summary: Riley's first day in the city expecting a new life, but everything turn upside down while trying to buy something for dinner.Unbelievable !!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Precure series, I'm just a huge fan and this is my first fanfic. English isn't my first language so I apologize if you find lots of bad grammars.

Chapter 1

"Brrrrrrrrriing" rang of the alarm clock echoed around the room, though it's quite soft and low yet its unending sound is enough to wake the sleeping occupant. Though the black-haired girl has sat up she's still taking her sweet time to comprehend what was happening. Letting out a loud yawn she climbed down her bed to open up the window curtains to welcome the warmth of the sun, greeting the beautiful morning with a long forgotten ringing clock. Or not.

She finally turned around to the source of the sound a little annoyed. With a sigh of defeat, she moved to her desk across the room to turned off the device.

"7:40, huh......" she read the digits of the clock, then everything snapped. She did a double take to the device in her hand and her eyes seemed to bulged out, panic arises. 3 words only mattered. She'll be late.

With a swift move, she took her uniform from the back of the door and make a run into the bathroom. After shredding off her pajama, she turned the shower on ignoring the cold water and continue washing herself while brushing her teeth at the same time. After wiping herself dry, she took out the blow dryer and hastily brush and tie her hair. With less than 10 minutes she had finished dressing and finally came out taking her bag and went down for breakfast.

The hurried footstep made a loud continuous drum on the wooden stairs as she climb down from her room. The black haired girl was looking left and right on where she was, It took her a few second to calmed down and realize her new surrounding and found the kitchen where an older woman sat, reading news through her phone.

"Good Morning, Miss Amy." the young girl announced, though clearly out of breath she went to the table for a bread while collecting herself unsuccessfully as she was having a hard time opening the jam.

"Morning, Riley." the woman who's sitting infront of the dining table happily sipping on her coffee addressed, smiling warmly as she put down her mug to focus at the said girl. "you're quite energetic this morning. What's the hurry?"

"I.." suddenly swallowing the bread she had bitten, Riley nearly choke. "Sorry for the noises. I overslept. I need to hurry before I will be late for school."

Amy can't help but giggle to her cousin's obliviousness. "It seems that you have forgotten..... Didn't you set your clock an hour early last night?" she pointed at the wall clock behind her and truly it was still early. 7:20 am, it displayed. "... you were worried about being late on your first day L, not wanting to give a bad impression so you turn out early without dinner."

Riley stood frozen on her place, trying to recall the events last night but it's clear that no matter how cold her bath this morning she's still half asleep and finally gave up remembering. Yesterday was her first day arriving at Summerset City. It's been a year since her mother died and her father who's always travelling for work decided that it's better not to leave her alone and moved with her only cousin Amy Heights who offers to look after her.

The young girl let out an exaggerating sigh and surrender to properly sit down, completely exhausted to her catastrophic misunderstanding. While seeing how deflated her adorable cousin is Amy stood up to prepare another coffee.

"Don't be so down now," she tried to cheer her up "everyone make mistakes. It's bad for you to keep worrying." done with the coffee, she put it down infront of the tired girl and giving her a surprised hug from behind which Riley made a squeak. "Say. Want me to take you to school?"

"Huh?" confused, the Riley slightly crawled out from the hug enough to turn her body to face the woman. "don't you have a script to finish today, Miss Amy? It's fine. I can just ride the train to school."

"Eh...that can wait." for an adult, Amy does take things lightly. It's been years since she saw her baby cousin and she'll do everything to fill those lost times " it's no big deal for me, besides I need sunlight. I have been holing up inside the house for a week now. I look like as pale as a ghost." the older girl pouted "Also, you can call me Big Sis like you used to.I'm not of much in formalities. And little sisters are cute~."

"Even so....sigh, thank you Mis-. Big Sis." Riley resigned, she knew that there's nothing wrong with it and refusing will make the older one pout even more. Amy went back to her chair thus both of them resumed theIr breakfast in a quiet pace.

After 20 minutes with the dishes washed and Amy came back from her room with her car key, the cousins hop on and started their ride. On the way, they enjoyed their time humming to the music from the radio and made simple conversations inside the car when they finally noticed that they've arrived to their destination. Riley unbuckle herself and climb out, giving a small polite bow to her cousin.

"Before I forgot..." before Riley could walk away, Amy caught her to say something. "Riley, since I'm already out, I'll be visiting someone. If I'm still not home, I placed a duplicate key taped under the vase of the catnip plant. You know that plant, right?"

"You know you're allergic to cats, why would you even placed sunch a thing to attract them?" realising a big sigh and shaking her head side to side from her cousin's bizaar idea, Riley smiled and gave a thumbs up as her answer. Now that she finally have said what she wanted to say, the brunette woman started up her car and drove away thus Riley continue her walking inside the school.

"Well, I guess I really need that to give me something to take my mind off on worrying." Riley said to no one.

xxXXxx

From the hallway, voices of hundreds of student can be heard on her walk. Jolly laughter, mixed conversations and some small bickering, has filled her ears. Now standing infront of her supposed to be classroom, Riley took a deep breath and release it slowly. The teacher besides her gave a reassuring smile to the nervous girl.

It's quite adorable of her steeling her nerves when it is obvious that she's shaken. Well, everyone do always get cold feet when facing something new. "I'll be going first to tame those kids, just enter when I call your name. You'll be fine, they are very nice." The teacher was answered with a nod and tight smile before she went inside.

When the students saw their teacher entered they took it as a sign to go back to their respected sits. It didn't take a while for them to quiet down. Ms. Earl took a stop infront of the class to her podium and look around the classroom, she cleared her throat after she finally scanned everything. " Good Morning Class. " she greeted with a wide smile.

The students synchronizely stood up as it has been practiced for all of their life in school and gave their heartful reply to their beloved teacher. "Good Morning, Ms. Earl." and quietly sat down after.

"I know that many of you heard about the big news, " the young woman started with an obvious excitement "for this new semester, we are going to have a new friend. I hope you all can get along with her."

"You can come inside now." On cue, Riley opened the door and got inside after carefully closing it. She made a beeline beside the teacher, hanging her head low still afraid to look at the crowd. I can do this, I can do this, I can do this. She stood there for a few seconds before Ms. Earl patted her shoulder giving reassurance.

"Good Morning. My name is Riley Dawn." she paused looking up to the woman next to her who smile warmly and nod to continue. "It's a little late for joining in this time of the year.....I hope... we could get along." with a meek yet clear voice Riley gave her speech with her head still low but casually stealing glances around the room and to her new classmates which gave her a round of applause.

"Thank you for your introduction Riley, I know you will make friends with them in no time so...." looking at the back she called someone who waved and called back. "See that girl raising her hand." she said to the girl next to her. "you'll be sitting besides her. We'll be starting the first lesson now, so you can go and get comfort with the class."

" My name is Vivian Earl. I'm teaching Biology and the advisor of this class. I'm happy to meet you. "

With a final smile Riley proceed and greeted by smiles and quiet hello from the other classmates on her way to the back, found her desk and sat. She was addressed by her sit mate on her right. "Hello, I'm Stella Brights. Nice to meet you, Miss Dawn."

"Same here. Please take care of me." Riley made a small bow in return. The homeroom went on smoothly. Riley's thankful that she isn't behind the lesson despite the different topics they had back in her old school. The next subject math is a struggle. Trigonometry is very alien to her yet there is a kindred soul who's name is Stella, sitting besides her who gave her a saving. History is not much of a problem, she's quite adept about the subject. 3 subjects for 3 and a half hour have passed, mentally tired, Riley's ready to gobble up a bear because of hunger. I shouldn't have limit myself with bread and coffee in the morning, I won't last for a day.

Ever since 4th grade she have gotten accustomed in eating at the cafeteria. But today, she wanted a change. She brought her own lunch made from the dinner she didn't ate last night and that's also the reason why she is quite hungry. For now, she's testing the water. Peeking outside she saw a big oak tree near the school yard that has a nice looking shade. Maybe I should eat outside. Its a lovely day. But before she could stand up, she found herself surrounded with new faces, curious and excited.

Several question was dropped to her like a bomb. Overwhelming and powerful. With the others still asking more things that now became blurry to her which is which or who is asking. Riley tried her best to answer yet there's nothing coming out her mouth. Feelings mixed with confusion, guilt and panic. The poor black haired girl felt she wanted to throw up.

"Okay break it out you guys," a rescue came in with her hero in reddish brown hair, doing her best to squeeze herself between the crowd and Riley. "We all wanted to make friends with her. But scaring her isn't the right way." the brunette turned her head to face Riley, emerald eyes shone with worry." Sorry about this, transferee's quite rare."

"It's okay...... I understand." snapping from her confusion, Riley gave a small awkward smile.

"Riley. Is it okay if I call you your first name?." a twin tailed hair girl called. She got up and stood to her side. "You can call me Stella and the girl over there is Elise. We're on our way to eat lunch, do you want to join us?"

"Elise Carter. I'm the class president so...." the other girl, Elise, put her hand out to shake which Riley took firmly. She then gave a side glare to the group behind her. Deadly and annoyed. " If any of this idiots cause you trouble, just tell me and I'll give them a big scolding. "

"Hey Prez! Ain't that fair you hogging the transferee all by yourself. " someone from the group of students demand. " We wanted to know her too. "

"No I'm not. " Elise immediately denied. She's well aware that she's interested to the transfer student and so are the others. But its not like she's enabling them. "....like everyone I wanted to be her friend. You can hangout with her whenever you want. I'm just doing my job to remind all of you that being pushy isn't the right way." the class president stopped, turning back with worried look. " If it's alright with you, that is? Just tell us if you want some space. Sorry if this is overwhelming you. "

"N-not at all. I appreciate it......... and besides..." Riley stammered. Not everytime she could talk to anyone, especially at school and being new. "I......I really w-wanted to get along....... w-with everyone". And this is a great opportunity for me to make friends. Something I didn't have before.

Stella took a hint that this might be the right time to give the black haired girl an escape. She grabbed her hand and smile warmly. "We're going to the school yard. Come on?." With a final wave, the discussion has ended and Riley was taken by Stella with Elise follow behind.

The walk to the school yard is unexpectedly overwhelming. The two people Riley's with is somewhat like a celebrity at school. Not once in their way that someone won't stop just to greet any of the two. Elise has proved to be the big social butterfly, both girls and boys are very familiar with her. Even the teachers would stop and make a joke with her, while some of the upperclassman ask about clubs and stuff or ask about her day. In the contrast from the glad-handler, Stella is the person who students would bow down and respect. Riley thought that maybe because of the girl's motherly like aura and her being nice and easy to approach, but she knew there's more to it which she won't be sticking her nose with in someone's business.

"Wow. That's one tasty looking burgers." sitting together, the girls took their place in a bench near the building's entrance where Elise sitted between the two. Seems the school yard is very well liked. By the time they arrived, several groups of students have already occupied most of the space. "Did you cook that?" Elise look at Riley's mini burgers in awe with an obvious watering mouth.  
"Oh..." being used to eating in silence, Riley was a little surprise when Elise talked to her. She look down to her lunch with a thoughtful look. "No..... My cousin did. Though I do want to learn... I tried but all I can do for now are soups. Also, I'm afraid at boiling oil."

"If its about cooking..." The brunette girl said between bites, she turned to the remaining girl who hasn't said anything since they started eating. Well, Elise is the one who mostly do the talking while the enjoys the silence and the food."why not take up tutorial in our class Master Chef. Her cook is so good that it needs 5 stars..."

"You do know that I don't need flattery to share my eggroll which you have been eyeing for a while. Just tell me and I'll give it to you, geez..." Stella can't help but smile to Elise's antics. " It's a bit too much to compare my cooking from the professionals. " she pick up one of her eggroll and feed it out to the expecting girl " Cooking has been my hobby, so if it's alright with you I would love to teach you."

"I'll take you up for that. I appreciate your kindness." Riley smile with gratefulness.

"No need for formalities, we are friends now. And friends help each other. " Stella giggled.

" I.... Yeah. Thanks. "

" Say... " talking with a full mouth, Elise earn a glare from the twin tail girl for the lack of manners. There was an audible swallowing sound that could be heard. "have you been in any club before? "

"No. The school that I entered value knowledge more than anything else." Riley explained. And I'm bad at communicating to others. Taking the initiative to approach someone is a hard hurdle for me, much more if I hang out with crowds. Even now, my hands are shaking just by sitting beside you two.

"Hmmm" Elise hummed thoughtfully. " Anyway, I'm in track team and this lady here is in Cooking Club. If you want you can visit. " She made a paused reminding herself to ease on being a little too carried in her own pace. " But of course, if you are interested in others, I would love to give you a tour. "

"I'm not really athletic nor have any kind of hobbies."Collecting CD's aren't really a club material type. I can't sing or can play instruments either so music clubs are not an option. Riley shifted her gaze to Stella who look back with confusion " Maybe I should join the Cooking Club, since I do want to learn... but I might..... be a burden. "

"Oh. You don't need to worry. " Stella reassured "There is no pressure in our club, most of the clubs are made because of the student's hobbies besides some of the sports club who participates in tournaments, the Cooking Club will be happy to teach you. " Changing her attention to Elise who's trying to sneak a bite on Riley's burger, she asked "speaking of clubs.....aren't the track team has a match next week? Are you okay being here? "

"Wahhh.. I totally forgot about that."as if she's seeing a ghost, Elise's face went pale to realization. She quickly stuff her sandwich into her mouth and down it with her juice "sorry to leave you girls, today's annual meeting.... my team will fry me if I won't go. See ya. " Without waiting for a reply she dash off inside the building.

"She's.... A busy body." Riley was genuinely impressed by Elise's high-speed, but of course she's not talking about her run.

"She might be levelheaded and responsible. But there are times that she can be very handful." Stella gave a big sigh. She and Elise knew each other sometime back in grade school, though they're rarely putted in a class together, they meet time to time from some of the school activities they attended. No wonder they become close friends as soon as they entered middle school. "Elise have this habit at prioritizing others before herself that left me a little worried."

The two girls falls in silence as they finish their food. The clouds seems to be the most interesting view for Riley while she can feel the other girl's eyes on her. I wonder if she has more things to say. Stella was the first one who broke the mood."Oh. The next class will begin soon. I didn't notice the time."

"Me neither " Riley agreed as they heard the school's chime echoed through the campus. This is the first time I've been distracted during lunch. Time does flow fast when you're with someone. Finishing their meal in hurry they've finally cleaned up. Scurrying back to class they made a shortcut to the third year's ground by Stella suggested which is probably deserted of any students that's taking their time of break. As they approach the end of the hall Riley almost bump into a blonde student who skillfully avoid the collision.

"Oh! Good Day to you, Stella Brights. Its fancy seeing you here. " the stunned older girl greeted. Trying to gain her composure, she herself was surprised that she manage to move quickly.  
"Good Afternoon Miss Hailbrun. We were just returning from our lunch. I apologize for the sudden apperance..... " Stella made a small bow of apology which Riley copied, she turned to the other girl beside's Hailburn and bow again" And good day to you too Miss Katagiri. "

"No need to apologize. " Hailbrun made a quiet chuckle, she then noticed Riley who's clearly puzzled by what's happening"I haven't seen you around before. Are you perhaps a new student?"

"Y-yes. Good Afternoon. My name is Riley Dawn. It's a pleasure to meet you. " Riley did her best to gave a proper greeting. She's very bad at meeting new people but she doesn't want to appear helpless. She looks older, she's probably a third year.

"It's Miss President. You should learn important things and who to respect, being new isn't an excuse. " the short hair girl glare at Riley, she's a little irritated that she fail to do her task at protecting the president, which made the black hair girl a little jumpy and tried to hide behind Stella but refrain on doing herself.

" Now, now Luna. It's rude to be hostile. " the president gave the glaring girl a warning look " Miss Dawn is clearly scared and it's nothing much to be a little friendly. As much as I want to have a little chat. You two better get going or you'll be late for class. Good day. " she made a point on the next chime. Hailburn, walking away with Katagiri behind her who's giving a last look to the two younger girls.

"Am I in trouble for not knowing them?...since the other one's the president after all. " Riley released a loud sigh as she and Stella continue their way. Aside for standing out, Riley hate knowing nothing of the things around her. It's better to prepare to avoid things like this for happening again.

"Her name is Annalie Hailbrun. Aside for being the student council's President. She's also the club president of the music and theater club. " Stella explained. "The other person was Luna Katagiri. Known to her battle prowess. Taekwondo, Karate, Judo... She performed exponentially well in any sorts of martial art." 

"I see." finally arrive to their room, they quickly put out their lunchboxes to take their things. The room is mostly empty meaning that their classmates had already move to another room for their next class. "You two seems to know each other."

"Our family has known each other since way back and we've hang out before when we were a child." seeing that the girl with her is making a worried look. Stella lightly pinched her cheek. "You don't need to worry about them. They are very nice. Ana and Luna have been best friends since they were little. Something happen to Ana before that made Luna... A little bit overprotective." she let out a forceful laugh remembering something that she shouldn't share any further. "Luna.... she's normally a very sweet girl. "  
I hope you are right. I think the way she looks its like she wanted to eat me alive. Riley remarked but didn't want to voice it out.

"Okay enough about them. Let's hurry to class." with that Stella made a quick sprint, not wanting to be found running she slow downed and change to walking fast.

"Yeah.... I'm right behind you."

xxXXxx

The rest of the day end too fast to Riley's liking. Since every second is remarkably eventful for her, serving as a brand new experience for the new everyday school life. She warmed up quickly with the class, everyone is really nice and helpful though most of them were scolded from the constant sneaking talks to her in the middle of homeroom but all in all Riley was really happy that she is very welcome to them.

"Riley !" while packing her things she heard someone called. A boy with a short unruly haired named Dennis, together with him are 4 more boys and 3 girls who's already outside the room waving at her . "We're planning to visit Wonder Cafe near the school. Would you like to join us?"  
"I.... Umm," finding something to reply is still hard for the black haired girl, but when she saw that they're patiently waiting, gave her a chance to calm down, though she is rather sad on breaking the news. "I'm very sorry. I'm planning to go early today and had to finish unpacking."

"It's okay. They will always be next time. See you tomorrow." A little sadden to her reply Dennis gave a smile and went away with his friends.

Riley had always admire the thought of hanging around with friends. As a child, she was among the normal children, laughing, playing, free and friendly but for sometime she didn't know, she found herself alone. For some reason, she have forgotten how to become a child. Riley was buried with a sudden miscommunication and strated to rift away from others. Back in her old school she heard rumors about herself. People who will talk to her will subjected in bad karmas, if you touch her she feel like a cold corpse and rumors about her living in a haunted house. But of course, none of them was true. The person who talk to her was actually asking for medicine, the rumor about her as cold as a corpse is due to her poor blood circulation that made her hand cold and she didn't live in a haunted house, it was so happen that you will passed down a small pet cemetery in her way home. Well, at least she wasn't subjected in physical bullying.

"Ready to go? " Riley who was in deep thought literally jump away, she forgot that Stella who's sitting next to her haven't gotten home. She let out a shriek, good thing they were the only ones who are left in the classroom. "Are you okay?" the twin tail girl asked a little amused.

"Yes...yes I'm f-fine." Riley swept off the sweat in her forehead and made an audible sigh. I shouldn't space out like that. It's pretty rude that I scared myself from her when Stella hasn't done wrong. " Sorry. Umm.. Let's go. Where is Elise? "

"She won't be joining us for a while. Elise will be staying late for practise." the two girls went out of the room and locked it. They're on their way to the faculty room to turn out the key.

"Ah. You did mention that she has a match next week. Is the competitors strong?" Riley remembered their conversation from before. She wan't really well verse to any kind of sport but she's curious what does it feel playing for competion.

"Do you have plans for next Saturday?" Stella pause by the faulty's door looking at Riley expectantly.

"None."

"Well... Would you want to join me and watch for Elise's game?" she doesn't want to come out strongly, but for some reason Stella wanted to spend sometime with her new friend. Growing up knowing almost everyone she's quite interested to know this new girl too. "The game will be held here at school and any students who's interestes to watch is free to come."

"I don't mind " for the first time Riley smiled. Unlike the awkward or forced smile she had made, this one is genuine and honest. This is the first time she manage to have some friends, maybe moving here in the new city is a great choice.

After the two went inside and returned the key to their teacher, they fell in complete silence in their way out. Riley wasn't a conversation starter so she was grateful that Stella made no change on the other hand this silence is very pleasant. The sound of the athletes in the background, the sound of feets brushing the grounds, the constant cheer from their teammates, the sound of tools clattering are very relaxing, the school life she had been hoping for. As the two reached the gate, they said their goodbyes and went to their separate ways. Stella has her own ride while Riley is walking down the road to the train station.

The train, as expected, is pretty barren. Summerset City, though it is a large town however it's mostly consists of mountains and forest, the settlers basically live near the school or the northern part of the city, while Riley's located at the far east part almost out the border. The neighborhood is pretty much vacant, either consists of elders, small families and mini market. It'll take an hour and a half in foot which she didn't really mind since she likes walking after school, but today she wanted to get home as soon as she can to take care of her stuff. Since she seems the only one in the train, Riley took the time to relax and closed her eyes enjoying the sound of the rail tracks.

If mom was here, I wonder if she'll take me out and explore the town during weekends. Mom's pretty lively for an older women.... Not like mom is really old, but she does acts like a teenager getting excited to their school field trip. smiling from the memories of her mother who would always drag her out to go on places. Riley wipe the single tear the roll down from her eyes. I miss you mom.

xxXXxx

. The train have finally arrived to her stop. Riley stretched out her hands as she stood up walking out the cart. The station is practically next to her new house so it only took her a few minutes before she reached the door. She remembered that her cousin hid the spare key to somewhere, she found the single plant in the balcony, Riley tipped the plant and took the key that was taped at the bottom. Unlock the door and went inside.

"I'm home." the lack of response clearly said to the black haired girl that she was alone. Removing her shoes and placing it inside the shoe rack. Riley was planning to go to the kitchen to get something to drink when she notice a small pink box above the living rooms table. That's odd. I didn't remember having a package here earlier. Riley went to examine the box, she then found a note above it and read it. I won't be home till morning and planning to stay with my editor, I found this box earlier when I came home, it was addressed to you. Take care. Your big sis, Amy.

"I wonder who sent me this." Riley picked up the pink box and decided to opened it later. She then proceed to get a drink and went to her room after. Her room, even its empty yet, it's a little messy with several boxes sitting in the corner, luggage of clothes that hadn't been stored and an unfixed bed. Riley sigh and imagine the big work to do. She didn't really mind cleaning, but she admit it's not on her top ten list favorite.

After putting the box down to her desk, her gaze was turned to the picture beside it. " I'm home, mom. " she greeted the woman in picture with a long flowing jet black hair, and sparkling big brown eyes with a smile on her face. In her arms was Riley smiling awkwardly. The photo was taken at her middle school entance ceremony. "Today, I made a lot of friends, they were really nice. They're a little bit loud and pushy but honest and friendly. I even ate with someone today, two of them actually." Riley let out a chuckle. I was really nervous, I never have someone to eat with me at school. " moving here isn't too much of a problem. Big sis is still as I can remember, carefree and a hugger. She seems doing well at her job, though I never though that she'll become a Children's Book Author. I know that she's really good at taking care of kids so I expected her to become a teacher or something. I never guess that she has a knack for writing, she used to hate reading and writing essays."

"And Dad....." Riley sat down to her chair, placing her bag on the desk and layed her arms and chin above it. " Dad is busy as always. He called me the day before my moved, and he's still a man of few words. But he did apologize for always away, he's at Sri Lanka because he heard a rare artifact that was buried somewhere in the country." the girl remember the times where she would sat down listening to the enthusiastic stories of her father about his job, though he wear his always stoic face, only she and her mom can see the excitement of the man. When she thought she should start unpacking, Riley stood out and gave a final smile. "I miss you mom."

An hour or so, Riley had finally outdone herself. She was very glad that she owns little that made unloading easier. Her room doesn't really change much besides the boxes have been cleaned up, some books are added in her desk, her bed cover was change with a french bread shape hug pillow placed under it and 3 framed pictures of her parents are nailed to the wall. Feeling a little sweaty, the raven haired girl finally noticed that she haven't change from her uniform. Not wanting to add more crease to it, she took out a change of clothes and got dressed. 

"Wha-" surprised as she's taking off her necktie, Riley finally grasped the state of her hair. She have been so preoccupied this morning that she isn't aware that she tied it in off-center. People might have thought I'm weird. But, never once Elised and Stella mentioned it, maybe they're being considerate or something. Now that she look at herself in the mirror, it wasn't half bad and she kinda like it. Its unusual but gives her an individuality. Riley finally let go of the issue and continue her activity.

Getting out from the bathroom, Riley remembered the remaining box in her desk. Opening it, she saw a smartphone complete with a charger and earphone. She took it out and examine it if it's working, she found the button beside it, she pressed and it started. Riley is a little perplexed of having something this valuable from an unknown person, she thought first if its from Amy but why would she?. Riley rummage the inside of the box and found nothing. Afraid that it might delivered here in mistake, she relucantly look inside the phone for any clues and she did found one. A message was written in the notepad.

Dear Riley, first I wanted to congratulate you at your safe arrival, I already transfered some money in your account for I might not be contact in a later date due to my where about that would hinders any communication to the outside . Second, I already told Amy about our circumstances thus if you wish for something it will be directed to her. Finally, I granted you this phone as a gift for your new start. I picked the maroon one since it's the colored you like, I wish you are doing well. Your Father.

The letter may sound dry but Riley knew her father better. He might be a little too aloof, eccentric and mechanical, the girl figured that he worries for her well being that he even gave her a gift to show that he wanted Riley something to enjoy. Aside for collecting relics, surprisingly her father loves video games that they both bond to. Much to her mothers irritation when they end up being too obsess gaming. Now that she looked at it, the phone has an old twin bell strap hanging to it. Is this another of his collection? It's cute but, does people hang phone straps this days? she thought, yet didn't dare to take it off. Glancing to her window, Riley notice that the sun haven't set yet, with her stomach grumble after, she decided to make some dinner. Coming down the kitchen, she saw that the refrigerator is pretty empty besides eggs, couple of drinks, celery and frozen fish in the freezer. Riley wanted something light to eat and can't decide what to make. 

"That's right. There is a small shopping district down the road." I may found something I could make. A soup maybe, it seems easy enough for a beginner. I could search for the recipe later. Finally finished her planning, she took her red hoody, wallet and phone. Locking the house, Riley went to her way to buy her neccesities.

Strolling down the street, Riley can't help but be amaze at the serene scenery. Although the district is consider the crowded, it's very clean and quiet. Houses may be built a little close too each other yet the aesthetic of the bunch has its own charm. Sadly, even it has dozen of interesting shops there aren't many people around, it almost feel like a ghost town. Riley was too busy looking from shop to shop that she didn't notice a giant creature stumble before her.

"VAAYAAALLLLLLL " the huge purple monster who's shape like spatula roar with great vigor enough to shook the ground. Unfortunately, caught up from the shock wave of its fall, the poor girl was sent a few meters across the street, a quite large rock flew and hit her head causing a minor bleeding. Riley was shaking with fear, not in a million times that she could imagine being involve with this. Even she's a little wobbly from the shock and her throbbing head, Riley stood up and run away. W-what was that? What was that? I should get out of here. The monster had started to move, it punch the very first shop it saw. The building was destroyed easily like it was made of cardboard. Boulders by boulders flew away and it was a miracle that no one was hit. Limping, Riley manage to got a few meters away from the rampaging creature, but before she could hide away Riley saw a young girl passed out under a fallen tree.

Without knowing, her body move on its own towards the girl. "Hey, are you okay? Please wake up." gotten close, Riley shook the sleeping girl, when there is no response she decided to check her pulse and relief that the poor child was still alive. I need to get her out of here. Ignoring her own injuries, Riley tried her best to push out the tree unsuccessfully, not giving up she tried to pull out the kid but she seems stuck. What should I do?. Looking around, there was no one and the monster is dangerously getting close while busy destroying all the building it see. I'm scared. Riley thought crying. The monster is really strong, if that got close here I'm dead. I'm scared. Please help me. I'm scared that this child will die. Please. Anyone. Help me to save her.

Trying her best to came up for a solution when something inside her pocket lit up. It was warm. She took out her phone and saw that the bell strap is the source of the light. The ball of light separate itself from the bell and formed a stuff toy like creature. Its ruby red eyes opened and stare at the surprised girl. The creature raised its hands and point at Riley where she a bluish light envelopes her body. Little by little, the scratches in her arms are healed the same goes to her bleeding head. Riley felt the warmth light through her body that somewhat giving her some strenght and making her feel safe.

"My name is Gisel," the creature spoke with its squeaky yet refine voice. "I am the 834th priestess serving the guardian. I came in the land of the origins to seek the hearts of the warriors to fight of the darkness." because of shock, Riley step away from Gisel upping her guard. "You called onto me. " floating closer, Gisel got a better look of the human girl before her. " you wish for a power not to save yourself but a power to help someone. Your heart is indeed covered with fear, yet your eyes is telling me that you haven't lost hope."

"Gisel......I will do everything." turning to the still unconscious girl. Riley steeled herself. "please lend me your power to save this child. To save her from that monster. I don't care what happen to me, but I want to protect this girl's future."

. "I am a mere healing fairy. I can only give you a little boost of strength and protection. I can't guarantee that you can fight the Sinner."

"Even so, just helping her out of this tree and away from another danger is enough. It'll be fine by me to stall sometime until police gets here and take out that monster. "

Gisel seems to wanted to tell something, but she didn't have much time.With her sleeping for years, her power is a little unstable she can't risk being out for a long time. She turned back as a ball of light and return inside the bell. "Please say 'I accept the ordeal' and you will be granted what I promised."

Nodding once, Riley took a deep breath and calm herself, "I accept the ordeal." as soon as she felt the strange power inside her, Riley started to push out the tree with all of her strength. Little by little, the tree moved however, she was too busy in her task as she didn't see an incoming rubble flying towards her.

"WATCH OUT !!!"


	2. I have doubts so I will only help a few.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at naming so please forgive me and sorry if it doesn't sound like a Precure thing. I kinda want something new.

Chapter 2:

How can you tell apart a person that is special to not? Do they standout too much? Is it about the way they talk? The way they walk? Are they normal? What's normal suppose to be? Someone who can't do what a special could do? Are they too weak, too slow and outshined? Can we just be equal?

Scoring in full marks is as easy as breathing for her. Reading , listening and understanding. Is that too hard to do? Looking up the scoreboard beside the faculty room, a brown haired girl look unfazed seeing her name on the top of the list next to the highest score everyone could see. She is young, the youngest to anyone in present. Ever since she could remember, her name have never gone down. Studying is something she exponentially good at. Everyone knows. That's why she's here. Standing alone, while whispers and murmurs of hateful remarks surround her.

Shane Twilight. The famous child who skipped whole middle school and started high school at the age of 12. Her talent was discovered way back in 3rd grade, the teachers were amaze with her quick thinking and diligence at studying that her scores had never betrayed them, they take pride of her. Thus she was scouted number of times with several universities who has special program to nurture her talent. Or so what they seem. She knew that they wanted to get rid of her. Her achievements takes prey to the other child's confidence so she needed to begone. It was only in her last year that she agreed to skipped, only with middle school. All adults can't seem to understand her wish, for them they knew that Shane is smart enough to leap through college, where a program for a Special like her awaits. But they didn't know. Shane only wanted a normal school life.

Turning around, the young girl finally left. With her head straight and clear. She did her best to ignore the whispers and stares. She perfectly understand them. How it feels to be betrayed by their hard work. Not being enough. Shane understands them, but it's not an excuse. It hurt her so much. She held on to the possibilities that after a month or two, everyone will accept her. She will get the school life that she wanted, a life that she'll belong. To be normal. "It may seems unfair. But I'm just doing my best too..." with her tears held back, Shane made her way to the spot she found, behind the school gym to an abandoned pond with nothing but mud water. A place she is safe to be simple, to be just a kid. Sitting down, she open her lunch box and eat.

xxXXxx

The deafening silence with the constant rustle of pages brushing each other and the quiet tiptoe of several footsteps have become the most welcoming music for her. In her usual spot, behind with the towering bookshelves of references books, down beside the stairs, with a pleasant amount of the still warm rays of the setting sun. Shane have proudly claim it as her haven. Sitting in a lone table chair, hid before other people, she's taking her sweet time with the current book she's lost into. Never have been she found herself belong, not in the classrooms, not in the streets or either at her almost hallow home. But her supposed to be fortress has been invaded, in fact she have been distracted for sometime that she hasn't made progress in the same page for 3 minutes.

"You know, that book will have a hole if you kept staring on it" an older looking boy with his outstandingly unruly hair have comment with his deadpan voiced. He have been sitting for quite sometime, examining the annoyed brunette girl who's doing her best not to blow up.

"Do you mind?" Shane said through her teeth " you've been staring at me like it wasn't my business, its rude. If you want something then spill it, Nicole."

"First, woah..." the boy started "is looking at you that offending? Second, I was telling you something but you weren't listening so, stop looking at me like you wanted to throw a trash on my face. Third, I told you to call me 'Nick'. I don't want to hear that cursed of a name. At home is enough."

"So what do you want?. You know that I'm busy and have no time for....any of your requests or whatever time wasting thing you're gonna say."

"Take that back," Nick gasped pretending to be offended " The Haywires are pure awesomeness that you've been missing for your whole life. I'm just trying to invite you for a little turn after our project meeting tomorrow. Tickets are free, aren't I generous"

"Save it, I'm not interested." Shane put a bookmark on her book and place it back to her bag. Standing up, she check under the table if she's forgetting something. "I didn't really mean to bad mouth your interest, but that doesn't line with mine. Besides, aren't you worried that you'll be branded as a pedophile while with me?"

"Just say that you're my sister." Nick answered in a beat like it was natural.

"That's hardly convincing. We don't resemble each other. And no, cousin are out of question. I'm not going and that's final." Walking out her hideout with the blonde boy trailed behind, she did her best to maneuver around and avoiding bumping to other students while keeping a pace getting a few distant away to the still pleading boy. Unfortunately her legs are to short compare to the almost 2 meter height of the boy who easily caught up.  
"Pretty please, I don't want to go alone." Nick tried to beg, doing his best puppy dog eyes. Contrast to his rough image and gigantic height, he has a pretty face, smooth and fair. Though being a lady killer, he's rather shy and a coward which he tries to hide in all his airs. Never have dates nor have guts to accept a girls confession. But with Shane, his self proclaimed best friend, Nick's pushy, whiny and relax.

Having someone tailing while pleading for 5 minutes are eating up Shane's guilt. It's not that she didn't like him despite her avoidance, Shane isn't used to having a company at all. Finally stopping before the library's door, the young girl finally turned and sigh in defeat. "Fine," taking the other ticket from the boy's hand who had stars in his eyes as he finally convinced the girl. "though I can't stay the whole time."

"Yes yes yes yes," the blonde boy said eagerly "I promise that we go home before 8." Hugging his friend who he actually lift a few inches high due to the height different. Nick gave a final squeeze before he finally set her down and wave away cheering in his triumph.

Shane cough a little when she finally regain some air after being almost crushed. She too went out and made a beeline out to the school gates. I should really learn to smack that giant someday, my neck hurts. In her way, she place the ticket carefully inside her bag and took her phone out. As she expected, 0 messages from her parents which she thought of 2 possibilities why. One, they're doing overtime. Two, they forgot the promised dinner they've talked about 2 weeks ago. She isn't disappointed nor angry. It wasn't really a surprise for she can't count how many times did this happen that she finally stop believing. But her eyes lit up when she saw a message sent by the number she memorised by heart. A message sent by the only family she recognize. Her Uncle Philip.

How are you Shane? I got a message from my sister saying sorry for cancelling the dinner. I'm on my way from university and thought to drop by. I've bought the bunny rice cakes you love. See you later.

For once since the month started, something good happen. She will see her beloved uncle. Her Uncle Philip that she admire and respect so much. Philip Dane, the younger brother of her mother and the only relative she has besides her grandparents. He's a college professor at a state university. Kind, friendly and smart, who graduated with honors and the top of the class. The person who have taught her everything, reading, writing, learning etc. The person who basically raised her and more of a parent than her biological ones.

Shane was busy thinking of asking her uncle to teach her with school works when she noticed something is falling down. It was blurry at first for it looks nothing but a shadow, but as she got closer she got a clear view of a tattered looking stuff animal that resembles a rabbit. The thing float down in front of her, Shane got startled when it moves and groan from pain.

Carefully, Shane knelt down and inspect the creature and her heart felt like it was hit when she saw bruises and burns covered the poor thing. "Oh no, are you alright?" she gently scoop up the wounded creature who only groan more. "its burning up. I need to take it in a hospital." the brunette was reluctant for a second. Is there an hospital for stuff toys? Wait, it looks like an animal though, maybe I should try the vet. Remembering where the only vet in the city is located. She took out her towel and wrap it to the half conscious creature, Shane made a ran to the nearest train station.

xxXXxx

Shane was eternally grateful that the ride took only 10 minutes, she's getting a little restless during the ride, worried about the fellow on her arms who have lost its consciousness and afraid that it might be too late. Ignoring the question look and surprise from the veterinarian, she pushed through the examination room and order to check on the creature she brought. After she was told to go out while they do their work and a cup of coffee later, Shane had finally calmed down. Now that she's thinking clearly she winced at the thought that she asked someone to take care of an unknown, but she didn't regret helping the poor 'bunny??' only heartless would ignore it.

"Miss...uhhhhh," a middle age woman who she recall as the one who she gave the creature to, called and tried but Shane smack her head for forgetting to sign up and give her name. Since she already knew she was probably the one being address also because there's no other patients beside her. Shane quickly stood up and got in front of the woman.

"Yes, I'm here. Shane Twilight," the brunette girl answered chuckling nervously. "I apologize for coming unannounced. I know what I did was wrong and all, but how is 'he'?"

"Apology accepted, though it's not really new for me having a panicked patients so it's fine..."the doctor gave an understanding smile " as for your buddy....."

"He's...I just found him awhile ago. I don't know if he got an owner."Shane corrected.

"Hmm" the older woman hummed " well, he's perfectly fine now. His wounds are treated and wrapped up. I also cleaned and gave him some antibiotic for rabbits...." the doctor paused, thoughtfully thinking "...his fever have gone down, however. That kid is quite strange. He does look like a rabbit but I've never seen quite like him."

"Me neither. Is it okay if I take him home with me?" looking through her phone, it's almost 6 and she really need to go or her uncle will be worried.

"Yes, it's fine. So, are you going to adopt him?"

"For now he'll stay with me. I'll ask around for a possible owner and try to find a home for him. I'm not sure if I can really take care of him." Shane answered a little sad. She have wanted to have a pet for a long time. Her parents aren't really a problem, but she's not confident enough to entrust herself for someone's life. After signing up some papers and got some prescriptions, Shane was happy for the little fellow who's now sleeping peacefully inside the basket that the veterinarian generously offer to her. Thinking about her situation she needed a few things for him, like a bed, drinking water and other necessities. Look at me now. I did say that I won't really keep him, but I'm actually excited. Well, If there's really no one looking...... I should consider.

Her train of thought was cut when the ground started to shake, with people started running away from the shopping district direction. She was about to run when someone bumped her enough to fall down, the basket she was holding flew some meters away where the sleeping bunny fell and eventually woke up. "Oh no! I'm sorry I'll be there in a moment..." Shane started to crawl her way to her companion, she was glad she's keeping herself low when she notice several debris flung around.

"A Sinner," Shane's eyes wide in surprise when she saw the injured bunny float up, more over it was talking like a person. "someone's dream has been tainted and now a sinner have hatched. To think that they even reached the Fountain of Origin."

Snapping from her confusion, Shane made her way to him and pull on his hand. "We need to get out of here," it was clear on her voice that she won't take a no for an answer. "everyone had gotten away already so we should get going. I don't know what's going on but this is crazy."

"Please let me go." the creature firmly said, he turned at Shane with determination in his eyes. "I'm truly grateful for taking care of me, so I won't place you to anymore trouble. I need to go."

"No, you won't. Look at you, you're injured and whatever it is making this ruckus. It might be a monster, it even caused quite damage around already." Shane's hand clasp tighter as she gave point.

"I now what I'm doing. Besides...." he argued before his eyes calmed down a little, he look at the deeper side of the district "I can feel her. My lady is here."

"My lady?"

The rabbit look back at Shane, his eye's still in flame but warmer more solemn. "My name is Baron. I am the commander of the Palace's Knights. I was chosen with a task that to fight darkness with my life. However..." activating his powers, his entire body glows and the bandages started to fall off. His injuries are still fresh but the aura he's emitting numbing the pain. "my personal mission is to protect my lady. Priestess Gisel."

Shane know this stubborn type, because she is too herself. She admit that she is really afraid, anyone normally would be afraid if things like this happens and it's a natural to worried about their own safety. But sometimes, others have someone they value besides their life, like how she's trying to convince him to come with her when she could have just leave him. They've only been acquainted for more than an hour, they're still perfectly strangers, plus her companion isn't normal either. Where can you find a talking flying rabbit like creature who's clearly glowing like the ones you can see in movies and anime.

She sigh in defeat, no arguments will get through with this kid. And the way he acts its clear that he'll fight through teeth and bones to get away from her. "Okay...you may go." she finally let go of his hand but before he could fly away she spoke again. "Only if you'll let me accompany you."

"What?" Baron asked in surprise. "Like I said you don't have to be involve."

"And just let you waltz in a danger zone, get beaten, more or less die? No way." Shane fight back. "I'll be fine. I'm tougher than you think."

"If you're thinking that I'm doing a suicide mission... then you are wrong." with his mind Baron lift a near by boulder and throw it away like it was weight none and float up more "Like you said that I'm no ordinary, that's because I have powers to fight. I can beat a one sinner by my-" but before he finish what he was saying, his powers flicker out dropping the boulders which was shattered in pieces, he's beginning to fall but luckily caught by Shane.

"Sheesh, if you're planning to show off. Well, hate to break the news for you it's not working." Shane scolded, she then gave him a light smack on the head "I wanted to help you. Is that too much to ask?"

While the two is busy on their bonding moment they were surprise when something glows inside Shane's shirt. She took it out a necklace with a glowing ring that has a topaz stone in the center. "It's an Order" Baron blurted in disbelief.

"Order?"

"It is an item resided with the owners precious memories. Once a fairy made a pact with a resident of the Fountain of Origins they will become one with those precious memories and seeing that your item reacted to me it's basically saying that you accept me as part of your life."

"That's..... a little cheesy," the brunette girl chuckled to hide her embarrassment "so what now?"

"You wanted to help right?" the fairy asked which was answered by Shane with a nod. "then let's make a pact and I'll share you my life."

Shane wanted to ask more but hearing a loud roar from the direction Baron was looking a while ago she have made her decision. "Tell me what should I do." she said with a smile but it doesn't need anymore word. Baron started to glow orange, same with the glow of Shane's ring, within second he transformed as a small orange ball of light and went inside the Order. "Woah, where are you?"

Barons voiced echoed inside her head but it feels too natural like it has been there within her since the beginning and now it resonates. Warmer, deeper and stronger. It feels so nostalgic. "I am one with your life, and you're one with mine. I have become your strenght and you became my angel. Together we exist and united as life blessed us. Do you accept the ordeal?"

"Yes. I accept the ordeal." Shane felt a great amount of energy surged within her, so much that she felt lightheaded for a second because of the sudden change. She felt so light and heated up, she did a test walk and seems she's fine. " What happen to me?" Because of our pact, some level of my powers was shared to you unlocking your full potential. So you are basically a lot more stronger than a normal human should. "Is it normal that I can hear you but I can't see you?" Since the ordeal is activated I become an entity that exist within. I became a part of you.

"Okay, that's reasonable...." the girl answered to obviously no one can see but she can hear. Are you ready to go? Shane didn't reply but smile, she didn't needed to answer and started running to the direction which they believe where the one who responsible with the mess is located. She's purely amaze how fast she can run without breaking a sweat and in her way she carefully scanned the place if there are any people left now that she's aware that she hasn't seen anybody for awhile.

She went a full stop when she finaly arrived. In front of her, a massive creature shaped as a spatula is busy ruin down every building it see. Shane was devastated to see the former peaceful market district became a real ghost town completed with all the destruction. Awful.... This is truly awful. I've seen several of Sinners attacked my world. But this is too much. At very least my kins did their best to fight back, but everyone at Fountain of Origins are clearly unprepared for this. 

Something caught Shane's eye. She was too busy in her own anger at the madness she have witness that she almost didn't see someone a few meters away from her. Now that she is looking, the girl seems doing something. The black hair girl is clearly desperately freeing an unconscious child under a large tree that fall down. Shane moved again to help but then she notice a large boulder flying directly at the unsuspected girl.

"WATCH OUT!!" Shane warned doing her best to speed up, trying to catch on the boulder. When she thought that she wouldn't make it, she was surprised when the boulder stop in mid-air, as Shane approaches she saw a glowing white lights forming a barrier between the boulder and the girl but it seems that it is too heavy that the desperate girl's clearly weakening. Shane made a jump, she readied her hand and use the momentum's impact of her punch to completely destroy the boulder.

The black hair girl watch Shane with surprise, she was too busy in what's in front of her that she become unaware from her surroundings. "Thank you." after gaining back her senses she uttered and continue before Shane could reply. "I don't know who you are but since you saved me then you're a person I could trust. This kid is trapped. I need help."

Straight to the point... Shane thought dumbfoundly but she can see the bigger picture and of course she would help. Unfortunately for them, it seems they took the full attention of the monster which is now approaching. "Vaaayyaaalll...."

"Are you fast?" the black hair girl asked.

"Huh?" 

"I have a plan, do you think you can run while carrying someone?" Shane was taken aback with the sudden question, of course she is since she did run to rescue her from a boulder or this girl would have been splattered, she wanted to nark however seeing that the other girl seems to be taller than her, Shane assumed that this person might be older than her and she needs to be respectful. 

"Well... I think I can. What do you have in mind?"

"Too long to explain." the taller girl pointed at the direction of the train statoin. "there's a river over there, I'll distract the giant away from here and do what you can to get the girl out of here. You're strong enough I can tell. Let's meet up under the bridge so be sure to hide." without waiting for a reply, the commanding girl run towards the monster, she throw some rock to get its attention when she did she run to the opposite direction from Shane with a Giant Angry Spatula on her tail.

Fulfilling her part, as if she would ignore helping someone, Shane easily pushed away the big tree from the still unconscious child. Without a break Shane carried the wounded girl to her back and start running to the direction the black hair girl instructed. What the hell is going on here? This kid is bleeding. I hope that ' big sis ' will be alright. Arriving, Shane found the bridge and made a beeline under it, she took of her blazer and put it to the ground and laid the kid on it.

"Baron, can you heal this girl?" I'm afraid I can't. I'm a warrior, I can only fight and boost my strength. Don't worry, My Lady will help.

"My Lady?," Shane pause "Oh yeah, we were looking for her.... Wait, I didn't see othe floating rabbit there though." My Lady isn't a rabbit. Baron replied a little offended. She is far more noble than someone like me and besides, she's already on the job. Let's just wait.

"Job?" now that she remember, that black hair girl she talk to seems a little different than an ordinary person, just like her right now. "do you mean she was with that 'Big Sis'? Well... she did some trick to stop the boulder, is that her power? If so then she could have lift off the tree instead of me."

She isn't lifting it. She made a barrier. Baron explained My Lady's affinity is protection. She basically isn't suited to fight.

That made Shane a little worried. If the fairy isn't for fighting, then what in the world does the other girl planning, did she know she can't fight? It seems she didn't. Shane's now panicking. Their opponent is a giant monster. If it attack it'll obviously hurt. I hope that she's okay. Should I back her up? Is she planning to take the monster out by herself?

Shane jumps when she heard a rustling behind her, she then turn positioning herself to fight but when she saw that it was just the other girl, exhausted maybe because of running, she felt relief. Relief because it's not the monster. Relief because the black hair girl arrive in one piece. "Please wear a bell next time, I almost got a heart attack." Shane jested " but I'm glad that you're safe. Did you defeat it?"

The taller girl took her time to catch her breath and shake her head. "No," she replied "I can't do that. That thing is strong, I just run around to shake it off my back and get here as soon as I can." she paused for a moment probably thinking. She walk past Shane and kneeled at the unconscious girl. She held out her hands and emit a white like light that envelopes the child. Little by little the bleeding stops and the wounds closed. Shane watches in awe. It only took a few seconds until the taller girl finally stopped and look more exhausted.

"Hey, ummm..." Shane called. " My name's Shane. I have someone with me named Baron who call himself as a knight. He looks like a weird rabbit that floats and I'm his partner." Who's a weird rabbit !? Baron shouted which Shane ignored and continue. "We were looking for someone who you probably know. Can we talk to her? And can you explain what's happening? Who's the kid? Is she your sister or something?"

The black hair girl look up to Shane then look away like she's listening to something and started to whisper to it. With a final nod, she stood up and took out her smartphone with a bell strap. It started to glow white, with a blink of an eye, a floating puppy looking creature appears before her. Feeling thay her ring started to heat up, Shane also took it out and Baron came out.

"Lady Gisel," the floating fairy moved beside the other. "I'm elated to see you in utmost health. My name is Baron from the palace battalion, I went after you when you escaped, I am here to aid."

"I am very happy to see you." Gisel reply "I nearly loose hope on believing that everyone didn't made it as I've waited for a long time. Seeing you here is a blessing that there are possibilities that others are safe."

"Long time? My Lady, what do you m-"

"Hate to break the reunion," Shane cut in. "Congratulations for finding each other, but there are some issues that are... In our top 1 priority to discuss. Who are you?" pointing at the taller girl. "what are they?" pointing at the two fairies. "what's up with the monster? And what should we do? Is there any rescue that are coming?"

"Please calm down," the black hair girl said " e-even myself is in the dark. I don't know what's going on, I just trust Gisel because I wanted to help the kid." looking at the healed yet still unconscious girl, she sigh "My name is Riley. I just moved in yesterday so I don't know anything. I just met Gisel awhile ago."

Shane stared at the other girl looking for something that alarm as a lie but she didn't found any. And the girl who's just moments ago, being gallant and brave is fidgeting under her stares like a child about to be scolded. Normally her stares won't work to others, especially to those older than her but this girl is clearly afraid of her. "What grade are you?" Shane asked wanting to clarify some things.

"Umm, I'm in 8th grade. I-I transferred today at Primrose Academy." Riley answered " ....your uniform. It resembles mine. But I own is green."

So she's just a middle schooler. But wow, she's tall. That fooled me. "Of course it is. I studied at Primrose academy." Shane shrugged "however, I'm in high school division and we have different blue ones. Though my blazer right now is used as a rug." she tried. She did try to crack up some joke to ease up the tension but it seems the other girl took it seriously and apologized to her. "so....what now?"

The two girls look at their respected fairies, determine to get some answers. Both of them knew the trouble they got into and it's not just your normal backyard fights or robber incident. This problem is something no one could ever expect by any 14 year old. Though even with the things they've done awhile ago its understatement if they didn't feel any fear with their situation. However, what they got is another question. Another problem that was add to their 3 deck cake of dilemma. "How would you like to be Precures? "

"Pre...." "....cure?" the two girls are more confused than before.

"Yes." Gisel reply "the only one who can stop the Sinner is by the power of a Precure, which both of us can't obtain without you two. Thus we are seeking for help."

"Wait wait wait wait...." Shane doesn't watch too much movies but she knows where this conversation is going "I did agreed to help but only because Baron wanted to find you. And we did. But fighting a monster, even if you say we can if we'll agree to be....what you call that again?"

"P-P-Precure..." Riley answered for her.

"Right.... but hey, we're still kids. Aren't protecting the citizens are jobs of police and militaries? Can you two go with them? Maybe they would be much more help than us." Shane turned to face the other girl who's clearly thinking "How about you? Logically speaking this is too much, right?"

The atmosphere went silent as all of them focused at the black hair girl who's taking her time to answer. Shane felt worried about the long pause. Is she those kind of people who'll answer yes because they thought being a hero is cool and what not.....oh no, not on my watch. Don't drag me with you. It was only a few seconds before Riley notice that everyone's attention is on her.

"I do agree with what Shane said because it's reasonable," Riley look back at the still unconscious girl who's wounds are fully healed. She was really grateful for Gisel's power and felt ashamed that she can't save the girl on her own. "if we did agree to take your offer means we will be subjected with lots of fights from now on, means there's more than one Giant Spatula........ more people will be in danger. Is there any other choice?"

"None," this time Baron spoke "the only that can stop magic is another magic. If the Sinner can't be taken care off as soon as possible the-" he didn't get finish his word when something huge dropped near them. Riley went first to secure the child while the others were distracted by something, that's when she finally look out and saw the monster peeking under the bridge.

"RUN !!"

No one knew who yelled first but they didn't needed to be told twice, the fairies went back to their respected Orders and Shane scoop up the young girl while running behind Riley. They don't know where to go thus they only keep on running around trying to shake off the Sinner. Before they knew they reached the borderline of the district both of them is breathing heavily, they lean on the wall as to support their bodies while their legs started to gave out and seems can't moved anymore. But the worse is, the monster is in front of them blocking their only exit.

This is bad... Shane thought is this how it end? Why's no one coming? The tremors are quite strong not to notice, where are the cops or any other rescue. I don't wanna die.... I... I... She stop when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up beside her she met the eyes of Riley. Her pure ruby red eyes are burning in passion. The taller girl don't need to say anything because Shane already know the answer. "Baron, you can here me right?" Shane whisper still not looking away. "Is the offer still available?"

"Gisel," Riley said "I still wanted to help. That would never change, as long as I can protect everyone. I will stand to fight." In their pockets their phone started to shine, Shane put the girl down and the two brought their phone out. It's like something within them grow. Something powerful, something that is strength. Strength that comes from their hearts bursting with pure energy, enveloping them with warmth, wisdom and love.

NACREOUS REFRACTION !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda rushed this one and don't have much planning. I just wrote whatever in my mind.


End file.
